A PokéVision of Things to Come!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A PokéVision of Things to Come in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) TV Announcer: Welcome back to PokéVision live! Time for more rankings! We reach number four of our top 10, and it's snow-capped Onix! Zorch: Look at that! Vulk: Awesome video! Ash Ketchum: Never seen PokéVision before. Tai Kamiya: It looks so amazing! Serena: That's amazing since everyone knows about. Clemont: PokéVision refers to promotional videos created by trainers themselves. Ash Ketchum: Awesome! That sounds so cool, I wish I knew what that mean't. (Everyone falls down in humiliation) Princess Daisy: Hey, cheer up. You might need some help! Twilight Sparkle: Princess Peach and Princess Daisy! TV Announcer: Next, we bring you video number three which is... Psyduck and Twilight! Serena: PokéVision is a way for trainers to introduce their Pokémon. Bonnie: Psyduck's such a cutie pie! TV Announcer: Next number 2. The beauty of joy! Serena: It can also show the bond between trainer and Pokémon like this video does. Clemont: You see trainers upload their videos to an online viewing site and the PokéVision top 10 is based on the ranking viewers they recieve. Ash Ketchum: (Surprised) Ed: Really? TV Announcer: And now it's time for this weeks video number 1! Aria and Fennekin's life of an idol! Bonnie: I knew Aria would be number 1! Mimi Tachikawa: Aria? Princess Peach: She a top movie star! Eddy: Really? Thomas the Tank Engine: Yeah! Philmac: I really didn't know that... Clemont: After those two had a serious of top ten appearances. They made their debut as a pop duo and became Pokémon superstars. Michelangelo: Cowabunga! Bonnie: So cute! Ash Ketchum: You know Bonnie, that is a cute Fennekin. Bonnie: I think Ash gets it. Serena: You know what? My Fennekin's just as cute anyday. Percy: That sounds adorable! Bonnie: For sure. And you're at least as cute as Aria is. Serena: Bonnie, that's so sweet. Clemont: You know. I'm pretty sure, you can rent all the equipment you need to make PokéVision videos right here. Bonnie: Really? Kari Kamiya: You don't say. Serena: Perfect! So I'll make my debut PokéVision video! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A PokéVision of Things to Come! Narrator: Now that our heroes arrived at the Pokémon Center on route to Cyllage City, Serena has decided to make her debut Pokévision video. Serena: I always knew I'd be making a PokéVision video. If I ever got a Pokémon. Zoe Orimoto: Really? Bonnie: I wanna make one with Dedenne. Mimi Tachikawa: I like be a movie star with my partner! Palmon: It will be fun. Clemont: But I think you've forgotten, Dedenne isn't your Pokémon. Bonnie: Alright, then I guess I'll just have to make a video to find a life for you! Serena: Guys, will you help mine? Davis Motomiya: Oh, uh... Takato Matsuki: Oh, you see is. Ash Ketchum: The thing is my best friends want to do some special training so I can be ready for my battle with Grant. Serena: Really? Ash Ketchum: Yeah! If I don't have a move to counter Onix's rock tomb there's no way I can win! Double-D: Special training will be a logical choice. Ash Ketchum: Right. Bonnie: You're really psyched! Serena: Well maybe the rest of you can help me. Bonnie: Sure. Xion: Sure thing. Sora Takenouchi: Sure, we'll give you a hand here, Serena. (Serena now holds the camera) Movie Editor: After you finish shooting all the video footage you need. Simply bring it back here and we'll do all the necessary editing's when create a soundtrack as well. Teslo: Thank you. Zaptor: That would be a big help. Bonnie: I can even do a video too. Clemont: Now I think I can be the most helpful behind the scenes. Bonnie: No way. Rika Nonaka: Why not? Bonnie: You be the most help if we make you a big star. Clemont: (Shocked) But I don't wanna be a star! Movie Editor: We also have quit an extensive wardrobe department you can use. Serena: That'll be perfect! Bonnie: Yeah! I can't wait! Princess Peach: Alright then, now let's make a movie! (Cut to outside with Serena now prepare to film) Serena: We're all ready to roll! Bonnie: Then let's go! Scene 1, and action! Clemont: (Paranoid) Hello there, I'm Clemont and this is... (Chespin pops out) Bonnie: No, no! Cut, cut! Chespin, you're too far out front! And Clemont you need more energy, you're voice is getting softer, and softer! Clemont: I told you I'm not any good at this sort of things. So why can't we make Serena's already? Henry the Green Engine: I don't know. It was all Bonnie's idea for you to do it. James the Red Engine: He was just nervous of being in the movie, Henry. Princess Peach: I've got an idea. Talk for him, Bonnie. Bonnie: You mean speak his lines? Princess Peach: Yes. You see, we'll be hearing you're voice instead of Clemont's. Then all he has to do is match his lips to everything he says. Serena: Great idea, Princess Peach! Bonnie: That might work! Yeah, let's give a try! Serena: Alright, take two, action! Bonnie: (Mimicing Clemont) Hello there, my name's Clemont. I like you to meet my partners Chespin and Bunnelby. Princess Peach: And cut. Clemont: I can't stand this kind of video! Princess Daisy: Come on, cheer up Clemont! Rika Nonaka: What a coward he is. Bonnie: Don't worry, we'll edit everything together later and that will make it perfect. Serena: Now it's time for our video debut! (Dedenne yawns) Footi: Alright then, let's make Rika fabulous! Rika Nonaka: How are you going to do that? (Rika dresses up her pink frilly dress) I can't believe I'm doing this. Hoogi: What? It will be fun! Tommy Himi: Look how famous she is! Rarity: You should thank you're mother for bringing that dress to me so you can be famous. Yolei Inoue: You look like your mother how she's famous, Rika! Glurt: Don't be shy, don't you want to be a model? Magnifo: Yeah, it will be a magic movie! Serena: Don't you want to be a model like your mother? Rika Nonaka: I've never said, I want to be a model. And Frankly I rather be eaten by snakes and this dress itches! Thomas the Tank Engine: Come on now, it can't be that bad. Percy: Cheer up. You will become a model! Izzy Izumi: Giving that time to be famous! Tentomon: Don't feel grumpy, Rika. Princess Peach: There's no need to be stubborn. Mesmo: Yeah. Gomamon: You're acting like a child, you know that. Zoe Orimoto: Don't be like that. You're the most beautiful girl we've ever seen before, tough girl. Look at you. Applejack: You're always right. Apple Bloom: That's right. (Rika smiles) Serena: That's our Rika who smiles. Now try putting on your hat and you can join us. Rika Nonaka: (Puts the hat on) Okay. Discord: (Becomes a movie director) Let's get started. Serena: First, take a shot of Fennekin and me running through the field. Rarity: And don't forget to film, Rika, after Serena and Fennekin are done. Bonnie: Okay. Discord: Very well. Clemont: It looks like that's my cue. Because the future is now thanks to science, Clemontic-gear on! (He removes the cloth reveals to be a video camera) I thought we would encounter a situation precisely like this one. I call it, the Pokéstar shooter! Serena & Rika: Pokéstar shooter? Bonnie: Boring. Hawkmon: I have to agree. Clemont: My camera equipped mobel tripod robot can provied fixed shots, mobel shots or even crane shots as high as quality is Pokéstar studios. The movie capital of the world. This device will make you shine like stars! Device on! (He press the remote control and moves the camera) Low angle, high angle, zoom in. You're witnessing movie perfection. Serena: I guess science really is amazing, just like Ash says. Bonnie: This could be your first big hint in the wild in the world. Way to go, big brother! Discord: Let's go. Now let's get a shot of Serena and Fennekin running in the field. Serena: Ready! Fennekin: Fennekin! Discord: Here we go. 3, 2, 1 and action! (They film Serena and Fennekin running then suddenly the camera begins to go out of control and chases after Serena and Fennekin) Clemont: What happened? It's out of control! (The remote brokes) Yolei Inoue: What the heck? Hawkmon: That's not good! Thomas the Tank Engine: Bust my buffers! Run Serena and Fennekin! (Serena and Fennekin gets chased by an out of control video camera. Meanwhile with Ash along with his Pokémon Team and the other heroes) Ash Ketchum: If we're gonna stand a chance against Onix's rock tomb, we'll need a lot of speed. Pikachu can use Quick Attack and Froakie and Fletchling's double-team will make it's attack harder to hit. We'll get your moves in tip-top shape and stop that rock tomb. Let's do it! (Ash's Pokémon Team agrees) Tai Kamiya: That's our man! Emerl: Let's train. Ash Ketchum: Great, let's get moving! Come on! (They run to train then we see Serena and Fennekin are still chased by a camera, while the heroes follow them) Gmerl: Look down there. Veemon: What the heck is going on here? Davis Motomiya: It looks like Clemont's invention has become an epic fail machine. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Science is really amazing, isn't it? Takato Matsuki: Uh, yes. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Serena: That's not amazing! Clemont: My device is out of control! Bonnie: Guys, do something! Guilmon: We must destroy the machine. Ash Ketchum: Right, don't worry. Pikachu aim for the robot and use Electro Ball! Agumon: Leave everything to us, Pepper Breath! Veemon: Vee headbutt! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! (They fire they're attacks and destroy the camera) Serena: Now look at me, I'm covered head to toe and black soot! Rika Nonaka: Another failure again. Winnie the Pooh: We're very sorry. Ash Ketchum: But we thought we needed you to help you out. (Fennekin gets angry and fires Ember hitting Ash and gets burned) Ash Ketchum: You don't have to do that. (He faints) Mario: What was that for? Tai Kamiya: Wow, Ash got burnt! Takato Matsuki: Hey, you okay? Ash Ketchum: I'm okay. Davis Motomiya: You look like you got cooked. Takuya Kanbara: Or you got sun burned. Luigi: What is wrong with you, Fennekin?! Serena: Uh, if you remember, Fennekin likes to stay clean. Zoe Orimoto: Cheer up, Fennekin. It was an accident. (Fennekin angrily turns it's head away ignoring Zoe) Princess Peach: You know this might be the perfect time to have a wardrobe change. Serena: That's a great idea. Twilight Sparkle: First we need to clean you and Fennekin up. (Serena and Fennekin are clean and we see Serena wearing her Fennekin cosplay) Serena: Here I am! Magnifo: Now that's stylish! Mesmo: She's pretty! Wizwuz: Yeah! Palmon: You're like Fennekin! Mimi Tachikawa: I really like you as a Fennekin costume! Serena: See how the Fennekin ears and tail give this outfit its charm? Bonnie: So cute! Pikachu: Pika. Bonnie: Hey, Ash, please help us with the video. Ash Ketchum: But we've got some special training to do. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, can we just wait until we make a movie for Serena? Serena: Sometimes taking a break can go long way to help you focus your training. Sora: What do you say? Ash Ketchum: You're right. Serena, Bonnie and all Girls: Yay! Rainbow Dash: That's the spirit! Clemont: From now on, I'll be manning the video camera. Footi: 'This is perfect! '''Zoe Orimoto: '''Good luck with that. '''Bonnie: '''And action! '''Serena: '''Fennekin! '''Fennekin: '''Fennekin! (Later) '''Clemont: '''The next scene will be Serena and Fennekin and the girls baking goodies, together. '''Flain: '''Action! '''Serena: '''Ta-da! Notice we're wearing matching aprons and Pikachu even has a cameo roll. '''Pikachu: '''Pika, pika. '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''Don't forget my partner, Palmon will join the cooking! '''Clemont: '''Are we ready to roll? '''Serena & all Girls: '''All set! '''Clemont: '''And action! (Serena and the girls are baking food) '''Zoe Orimoto: '''See this everyone, that's how we make italian spaghetti. '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''Look see how I'm making delicious apple pie for everyone. '''Rika Nonaka: '''So everyone if you like to eat a bunch of pies we baked. Then you guys can enjoy our delicious pies. '''Sora Takenouchi: '(Cracks an egg) Sunnyside up eggs are my specialties. (Biyomon uses her wings to blow to cool down the oven) '''Serena: '''Pikachu, powder sugar please. (Pikachu lifts the sugar powder and tries to walk towards the girls, but he accidentally trips and spill the entire sugar and Pikachu and Fennekin are all covered in white sugar, this angers Fennekin a lot) '''Ash Ketchum: We're sorry, Fennekin! (Fennekin fires Ember on Ash) I guess I just can't win. Takato Matsuki: Yikes, Fennekin doesn't look happy! Guilmon: Yeah, Fennekin is very scary! Rika Nonaka: (Laughing) (Fennekin becomes angry at Rika for laughing at her) Serena: Fennekin doesn't like it how you laugh at it covered in sugar. Rika Nonaka: I'm sorry, Fennkin. Clemont: Right. And cut. (Later we go to Serena brushing Fennekin) Sora Takenouchi: Look at her Brushing! Biyomon: Fennekin is so pretty. Ash Ketchum: It looks like Fennekin's not mad anymore. Bonnie: Staying sure makes Fennekin happy. Serena: Fennekin's always busy grooming, because getting dirty is so upsetting. Clemont: I think you're a bit like that too, Serena. Eddy: You like to get clean? Serena: Right, like Fennekin and I like to get clean. I look to like my best, so good grooming is always a bust. Ash Ketchum: You two sure make a team. Pikachu: Pika, pika! (Later) Bonnie: And cut! Ash Ketchum: We've got everything we need. Bonnie: So now we'll just go and get that nice man to edit it all for us! Takato Matsuki: You got it, Bonnie! Right, Guilmon? Guilmon: Yeah! Agumon: Pretty simple! (Now we see the villains hiding in the corner of the building spying on the heroes) James: So the twerps have Pokévision on the brain? Verminious Snaptrap: Ooh, this is good. Jessie: Hmm, speaking of professional actress. The twerps are making a monumental movie mess. Meowth: Let's use that mess to our advantage. Shredder: Use it? Krang: Use what? Meowth: Just follow my lead. James: We're sure to succeed. Jessie: Let's proceed. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Bunnelby! (Back to the episode) Clemont & Bonnie: What?! The editing machine is broken? Sora, Donald & Goofy: What?! Clemont, Bonnie and Female DigiDestined and their Digimon: The editing machine is broken!? Serena: It can't be! Hawkmon: '''How does that even possible? '''Movie Editor: I'm afraid it's true. I'm afraid I already left the room for a minute, but when I came back in. Serena: What am I gonna do? Chris Kratt: '''Just think for a moment when we make a movie. '''Ash Ketchum: Do really need to edit it, or can you just leave it as it is? Clemont: If we use raw footage it will be a disaster. Yolei Inoue: What are we going to do now? Seismo: '''This is very hard! '''Flurr: '''I know. Who's gonna help us? '''Jessie: '''Pokévision productions anyone? (They go outside to hear where the voices are coming from) '''James: '''Inexpensive yet reliable. '''Meowth: '''Pokéstar quality on the cheap. We'll give your video style and we'll do it with a smile! '''Jessie: '''I remember that place. Where the Pokévision rocketeers the video experts in Pokéstar studios! '''James: '''And we've decided to grease your town with a genius! '''Meowth: '''Trainers who want their Pokévision production to be primo get top-tier treatment at our super special studios! '''Major Nixel: '''So come on down, to the super special studios! '''SpongeBob Squarepants: '''So you're Pokévision experts? '''Jessie & James: '''Observant. (They push the heroes to get in the fake building) '''Rika Nonaka: '''Okay, okay, don't push us. '''James: '''The proof of our prowess needs to be seen to be believed. '''Jessie: '''You'll be so moved, you'll need to rent a moving van. Roll it. (The screen appears) '''Meowth: '''Get ready to be bedazzled. (The movie starts) '''Jessie: '''Acting! Acting! (Now we see Wobbuffet dress up as a monster) '''Jessie: '''Oh! All the world's stage and no actress stage is more worldliness than I Jessalanna! Now may I count on you? Of course, I'm assuming that all of you can count. '''Serena: '''I've never anything like this before. '''Bonnie: '''Yeah, I'm kinda glad. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Uh... that movie is not that bad... after all. '''Raphael: '''This movie stinks. '''All Heroes: '''Raph! '''Raphael: '''What? '''Clemont: '''Well at least the videos has been edited and they have a soundtrack. '''Yoshi: '''Should we ask them? '''Serena: '''Guest so. '''Princess Peach: '''I want Princess Daisy and I to be in the movie too. '''Princess Daisy: '''Good idea, will you help us with our video? '''James & Jessie: '''Thought you never ask. '''Bowser: '''Sure come on in. '''Joe Kido: '''We've already got the footage. So now we need it to be edited and the sound added. '''Jessie: '''What?! Who do you posers think you are? '''Aviva: '''Hey! '''Koki: '''Why did you call us, posers? '''Jessie: '''I'm an accomplished makeup artist as well as the great actress. So then. '''James: '''I'm a great Pokévision producer Jamesaetie. '''Meowth: '''And I'm the number one director spiller meowth. '''Flain: '''Awesome dude. '''Emerl: '''You remind me of Steven Spielberg the famous movie director. '''Yoshi: '''He's also the director of a dinosaur movie "Jurassic Park." '''Flurr: Also, I remind of that movie "Dragonheart." Jessie: 'Did you really think professionals like us would use footage taken by amateurs the likes of you. '''James: '''There's no dispute, we must reshoot. '''Meowth: '(Grabs Dedenne) Now. 'Jessie: '(Grabs Fennekin) We need these. 'James: '(Grabs Pikachu) Yes. 'Major Nixel: '(Takes Princess Peach and Princess Daisy) We need two beautiful princesses too. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Okay, but what about us? '''Serena: '''And what are you gonna use for costumes? '''Clemont: '''If would be great to be able to watch you guys work. '''Louie: '''Yeah, let us see you. '''T.K. Takaishi: '''I would love to see how you create a movie. '''Jessie: '''All costumes and scenery will be computer-generated so no worries. '''James: '''And we need complete concentration while we work so there will be no pity. '''Meowth: '''Now chill and wait out here. '''Sora: '''Okay. '''Renamon: '''Something doesn't feel right. '''Rika Nonaka: '''What are you talking about? '''Renamon: '''I have a feeling that I don't trust in these people. '''Clemont: '''Agreed. '''Bonnie: '''Yeah. '''Emerl: '''We need to take a look. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Right. (They go inside to follow the villains in disguise. As they did nothing was in there) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What? '''Clemont: '''It's an empty room! '''Philmac: '''But how? (They hear Fennekin, Princess Peach and Daisy crying for help) '''Serena: '''Fennekin! '''Mario: '''Princess Peach! '''Luigi: '''Princess Daisy! (They look up to see Pikachu, Dedenne, Fennekin, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are trapped in a box) '''Tai Kamiya: '''What? '''Sora Takenouchi: '''I know that balloon! '''Jessie: Prepare for trouble, you're vision is good! James: Too bad your hands are made out of wool! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for a one cinematic fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! Wobbuffet: '''Wobbuffet! (The villains laugh evilly) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket not you again! '''Tai Kamiya: '''D.O.O.M.! '''Chris Kratt: '''Zach Varmitech! '''Aviva: '''Donita Donata! '''Tentro: Major Nixel! Matt Ishida: '''Bowser! '''Gabumon: '''His kids! '''Donald Duck: '''Dr. Eggman! '''Xion: '''Diabo! '''Biyomon: '''Gaston Gourmand! '''Wordgirl: '''Dr. Two-Brains! Miss Power! Chuck! The Whammer! '''Leonardo: It's Shredder and Krang! Philmac: '''(Turns red with rage) AAAAHHHH!!! NOT YOU SUPER ANNOYING VILLAINS AGAIN!!! '''Clemont: '''I won't be surprised if they broke the editing machine! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''What?! Oh, those despicable villains destroyed the editing machine we we're ready to edit our movie! '''N.A.N.O.: '''What?! '''Mordecai: Evildoers, what's you're deal?! Mark EVO: '''Release them right now! '''Jessie: '''Well, well. I wonder. '''Serena: '''Give Fennekin back! '''Bonnie: '''Dedenne too! '''Ash Ketchum: '''And Pikachu! '''Zach Varmitech: '''No can do. '''James: '''Not on your life! We're flying high! '''Villains: '''Bye! (They throw a smoke bomb) '''Ash Ketchum: '''No way! Fletchling I choose you! (He threw his Pokéball summoning Fletchling) Go after the Villains! '''Flurr: '''Let's go after them too! '''Mesmo, Biyomon, Hawkmon & Tentomon: '''Okay! (Now we go to the captive heroes are trapped in the jar inside the cave) '''Princess Daisy: '''Let us out of here! (Pikachu tries to ram the glass to break it open, but it bounces Pikachu away) '''Dr. Eggman: It's no use. This cage is made of plastic glass. Princess Peach: That explains why. Bowser Jr.: You will be mine forever, Mama Peach. Princess Daisy: She's not you're Mama okay! (Outside of the cave) James: To the Pikachu we've been chasing for so long. Jessie: And let's not forget we were able to catch other twerp Pokémon for a little more than a song! Team Rocket: Team Rocket's strong! Gaston Gourmand: (Laughing) This feels delicious! Jessie: (Laughs) So now that little project is off the table. Time to start work, our next Pokévision production! Meowth: Are you serious? James: But we already wrapped that project. Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Yeah, we already did. Shredder: Your a villain too. Jessie: I'm an actress! And an actress must act! So of we go to make a brand-new Jessalina on a video show, now. Krang: Okay. Zach Varmitech: Fine. Zackbots, roll the camera! (Now we go to the villains rolling the camera) Jessie: Acting. it's a craft of a lifetime. To be, or not to be the greatest actress of them all now that is a question! Verminious Snaptrap: Whether she lost her mind is that a question. Francisco: For once I have to agree. She did lost her mind. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (Now we see Fletchling, Flurr, Mesmo, Biyomon, Tentomon and Hawkmon sees the villains and flies off back to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: '''So did you guys found Team Rocket and the rest of the bad guys? '''Biyomon: '''Yes. '''Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Show them where they are. Hawkmon: Follow us. Mesmo: This way. (Now we go back to the cave. We see the villains fast asleep) Princess Peach: There sleeping, now's our chance Pikachu. Use Iron Tail. (Pikachu uses Iron Tail to hit the glass and a crack appears) Pikachu: Pikachu! (Dedenne charges and hits the glass trying to hit it, but no effect and bounces back) Princess Daisy: Now what? (Fennekin steps and uses a new move Hidden Power and hits the glass) Princess Peach: Fennekin! You learn a new move, that was Hidden Power! Princess Daisy: '''Come on, let's get out of here before they wake up. (They run outside of the cave. Pikachu and Dedenne runs to the muddy water, but Fennekin was not cause it was too scared of getting dirty and the water from shooting the film wets Fennekin a little) '''Princess Peach: Poor, Fennekin. Princess Daisy: I just wish the heroes are here. Serena: (Off-screen) Fennekin! (The heroes arrive at the scene) Serena: '''Fennekin! '''Ash Ketchum: You're all okay! Mario: Princesses! Princess Peach: Mario! Princess Daisy: '''Luigi! '''Clemont: Why is it only raining over there? Bowser: What?! The heroes are here! How did they follow us here?! Gaston Gourmand: (Sniffing) Heroes! Meowth: It looks like the twerps are crashing our set! James: We've got Pokémon problem! The Chameleon: The heroes are here, again! Jessie: What? Can't you see I'm busy making movie magic over here! Take Pikachu and the rest of your paltry Pokémon! James: She is good in acting like a fool. Dr. Eggman: (Speaker) Koopalings! Get up right now! Iggy Koopa: (Wakes up) What is it? Larry Koopa: (Gasp) Three Pokémon and two Princesses are gone! Wendy O Koopa: '''They escaped! '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Bonnie: Dedenne! Ken Ichijouji: Where's Fennekin? Serena: I should've known... Fennekin hates to get dirty like me. (She runs on the muddy puddle to get Fennekin) Ash Ketchum: Serena! Emerl: Wait! James: No! No way! Inkay, use Psybeam on the twerpette! (He threw his Pokéball summoning Inkay and fires Psybeam on Serena and crashes into the muddy puddle) The Female DigiDestined and their Digimon: '''Serena! (Fennekin watches in horror and still refuses to get ot the puddle) '''Serena: Who cares about dirty clothes. (She remembers the good times she and Fennekin have together) Fennekin has always been there to protect me. (She gets up) Zach Varmitech: Zackbots, get them! (The Zackbots charges) Tai Kamiya: Agumon! Agumon: Right! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon and fires Nova Blast on the Zackbots) Jessie: You're cue, Pumpkaboo! Shadow Ball! (She threw her Pokéball letting out Pumpkaboo and fires Shadow Ball) Ash Ketchum: Now, Pikachu, Thunderbolt! (Pikachu jumps in and fires Thunderbolt as the explosion causes Serena to crash landed on the puddle) Serena: I don't care to get dirty or not! This time is my turn to protect you! (Fennekin finally overcome it's fear of getting dirty and runs on the muddy puddle to Serena. Now we go to the flashback of Serena and Fennekin have great times together during their journey as the flashback ends, Fennekin hugs Serena) Serena: Thank goodness, you're okay! You're fur is a mess. Sora Takenouchi: (Talks in her mind while smiling) Good job, Fennekin. (Everyone smiles) Rika Nonaka: Come on guys, let's beat the bad guys! Rainbow Dash: Right behind you, girls! SpongeBob Squarepants: Prepare to face our friend's Digimon! Patrick Star: Let's fight! Matt Ishida: It's showtime! Takato, Henry & Rika: Digi-modify! Digivolution activate! (Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon. Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon. Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon and Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon) James: Inkay, show the twerps we will not be shunned! (Inkay charges Psybeam) Ash Ketchum: Electro Ball! Let's go! (Pikachu fires Electro Ball while Inkay fires Psybeam and the Electro Ball stops Psybeam) Zach Varmitech: Zackbots, get them! Major Nixel: Nixels, attack! (The champion level Digimon fights the Zackbot and Nixel army) Jessie: The job of this great actress is showing a clueless twerpette the ropes! Now Pumpkaboo, use Frustation on the two of them! (Pumpkaboo activates Frustation) Kyubimon: Serena! Fennekin! No! Rika Nonaka: Look out, you guys! (Fennekin jumps off of Serena's arms and fires Flamethrower) Yolei Inoue: Look! Ash Ketchum: Whoa! What's that Flamethrower? Clemont: Flamethrower! Wow! (Fennekin's Flamethrower hits Pumpkaboo) Serena: That's unbelievable you just learn Flamethrower! Great job! Tai Kamiya: Great job Serena and Fennekin. Let's finished them Greymon (The crest of Courage glows) (Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon) Ash Ketchum: All right, then! Pikachu use Thunderbolt! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt zapping the villains and MetalGreymon fires Giga Blaster on the villians and then explode sending them flying) Villains: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Bonnie: We did it! We did it! Garurumon: That takes care of those villains! Mimi Tachikawa: That will teach those horrible villains a painful lesson for destroying our editing machine! (Serena and Fennekin look at each other and smiles) Princess Peach: Come on, let's go. Yolei Inoue: You're clothes are dirty, Serena. How about we clean up for you. Serena: Thank you so much. (Now we go back to the Pokémon Center. Serena is wearing her robe and a towel on her hair, while she's cleaning Fennekin) Serena: You're clean again, Fennekin. Palmon: Hey, Serena. Mimi Tachikawa: You're clothes are clean now. Serena: Thank you, Mimi! (Then Bonnie, Gobba and Magnifo arrives) Bonnie: Serena, the Pokévision video is done. Gobba: Let's go and see it! Serena: I'm coming. (Later she arrive at the theater) Sorry to keep you waiting. Movie Director: Alright, now let me show you you're finished video. Serena: Great thank you. (The screen counts in 3, 2, 1 as the movie starts) Serena: Hi, my name is Serena, and this is my partner Fennekin. These are my bestest friends Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Rika Nonaka and Renamon. We love making sweet treats and we love eating them too. We also love to dress up and look our best. If you see us around please stop and say hi, okay? (The video ends as everyone applause) Bonnie: You both look so great! Serena: Thanks Bonnie! Magnifo: That was fabulous! Izzy Izumi: Pretty cool. Yolei Inoue: Tell me about it! Emerl: Best movie ever! SpongeBob & Patrick: Hooray! Clemont: Pretty nice, I must say. Krader: '''It's Amazing! '''Serena: I guess pretty nice is sort of compliment. Hey, guys what did you think? Tai Kamiya: What? Ash Ketchum: Who us? We thought it was awesome! Serena: Really? Fennekin did you hear that! Narrator: Thanks to Pokévision, the bond between Serena and Fennekin is there for all to see. As our heroes to Cyllage City continues. (The screen fades to black as we go to Clemont, Chespin and Bunnelby are in the film) Bonnie: (Mimicing Clemont) Hello there, my name's Clemont. I like you to meet my partners Chespin and Bunnelby. I'm a handsome gym leader from the Lumiose City. I can be shy, but I'm very strong in my own gentle way. I love to invent things and right now I'm look forward for a nice girl who I can check... (Before Bonnie can continue talking, Chespin gets it's face in the camera) Hey! Out of the way! (Bunnelby tries to get Chespin off the screen, but they fight instead) Clemont: Hey! There's no reason for you two to have a fight! Bonnie: Stop it right now! Thomas the Tank Engine: Stop both of you! Discord: Stop acting like rivals! Gatomon: Look out! (Bunnelby fires Mud shot, while Chespin fires Pin Missile as two attacks hit each other and explodes, then we see Clemont gets fried) Bonnie: That's my big brother. (The camera falls on the ground) Kari Kamiya: Oh, brother. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts